Consequences Of The Job
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia gets too involved in a case and the perp will do anything to silence both her and the vic. Olivia promised the vic she'd protect her but now Olivia finds she needs someone to protect her too. Can Elliot and the others do it? Finally updating!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just moved house, meaning that I didn't have any internet for like ages, so annoying. Anyway it meant that I had time to write up more of 'Committed' and come up with a new story. So this is it and I hope you like it.**

**Summary****: Olivia gets too involved with a case and helps a victim whose attacker wants nothing more than to have her erased, his feelings for Olivia's existence quickly become the same. The guy will stop at nothing to silence both Olivia and the victim, by any means possible. Olivia has told the victim she will protect her but who will protect Olivia?**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

As Elliot made another sharp turn he prayed their car wouldn't flip over. He was going so fast he wasn't sure how much control over the vehicle he actually had anymore. He had no idea where he was driving to but he just needed to out run the black van that was following them. He quickly glanced over at Olivia who was sat in the passenger's seat. She was holding on tight with her one arm, the other rested across her front in a sling. She looked terrified and that terrified him.

They were both suddenly thrown forward as the van behind them hit the back of their car. They both heard a crunch followed by a smash as the van hit them again. The back window now lay shattered across the back seat.

"Won't this thing move any faster?!"

"I'm trying Liv!"

"El please move faster!" she begged. "Argh!" she couldn't help but scream as the van rammed into the again.

Elliot shifted gears and really floored it. If he pressed any harder his foot would go through the floor. It put little distance between them and the black van. Olivia held on tight as Elliot made another sharp turn. They were now under the bridge and it was quiet there. He was just desperate to lose the van still following them. They wanted Olivia and they wanted her dead or alive.

"I'm so sorry about this El." she said to him, the fear evident in her voice.

"Don't you dare apologize Olivia; you were just doing your job; you were just trying to protect Emma from these guys." he said to her.

"What a great job I did." she said sarcastically.

There was another crash then a crunch as the van drove full speed into them. There was a bang and Elliot roared in pain as a bullet ripped through his arm. Olivia grabbed the wheel but with her one arm in a sling it wasn't easy. The van rammed into them again; the car was hauled forward and there was nothing Elliot could do to stop it hitting an abandoned car, flipping it over.

The sound of metal scraping along the road surface pierced both their ears. Their car slammed into another finally stopping it. Elliot slowly turned to look at Olivia. Her side of the car had taken most of the damage. "Liv...?" he whimpered.

There was glass all over the place and all over her. Like him she was covered in blood, but she was covered in more because of all the glass. He was more scared though because she wasn't moving. "Liv!" he said. "Liv talk to me!" he begged.

He smiled as he heard her whimper something. He finally let go of the breath he had been holding, but he suddenly held it again as he saw people approaching them. One of them reached in through the window next to Olivia. What worried Elliot most was that he had a knife. Elliot pulled and tried to reach over to him but it was no use. He could only watch as the guy used the knife to cut Olivia's seatbelt away from her before he callously ripped her out of the wrecked car.

"No get away from her! Leave her alone!" Elliot yelled at them.

He was stuck tight and could only watch as they bundled her into the van before speeding off. "Olivia!" he yelled still trying to wriggle free as much as it caused him pain to do so. Then, due to the pain he was in and the blood loss he had suffered he gave in to unconsciousness.

**TBC**

**Like it? Want more? Let me know. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**These next few chapters lead up to the events of the first one.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

**4 days earlier**

Olivia and Elliot stalked through the apartment where they had received a call for help from. As usual back up were late and so they had gone in alone. They had both split up and gone in separate directions through the dark apartment. They both had their guns out ready.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

Elliot followed her voice through to a small bedroom. Olivia was crouched in the corner next to a cowering woman. The moment Elliot saw the battered and naked woman he backed out to call for a bus.

"I'm Detective Benson but you can call me Olivia." Olivia said to the woman.

"I'm Emma." she replied weakly, "He raped me!" she cried, falling into Olivia arms as she sobbed.

Olivia glanced over Emma's naked body. She was black, blue and bloodied. "It's okay you'll be okay." Olivia said supportively.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had waited by Emma's hospital bed for hours until she had finally woken up. They had spent ages taking and Emma had told Olivia the graphic details of her attack. "Emma if you know your attacker you have to tell us who he is." Olivia pleaded with her. She'd been pleading with her for the last 20 minutes or more.

"I can't Olivia. If I tell you he will kill me. Please don't make me tell." she begged.

"He won't Emma, because we will get him for what he did to you. I promise you I won't let him hurt you. You have my word on that." Olivia told her confidently.

Emma looked at her and sighed. She knew she had to tell them and in the hours she had spent talking with Olviia she had come to trust her and even depend on her; after all she had no one else; just like she had learnt Olivia didn't have either. They had a lot in common actually. "Derek Willis. My ex boyfriend." she said.

- - - - - -

Olivia walked right up to Derek in the interrogation room. After the hospital they had gone starightto one of the clubs Derek owned and arrested him in front of all his friends and customers at the club, a strip club. Olviia had hated him from the moment she had saw him. She now smiled smugly at him. "Why do you hate women Derek?" she asked just as smugly as she smiled at him.

"I don't hate women. I like women." he replied, confident and equally smug as she was being.

"Then why did you rape Emma?" she asked him curiously. "Can't you get anyone to sleep with you, is that why you have to rape them?"

"Emma will say anything for attention. She's always liked it rough then when someone gets too rough with her she claims rape. She's a confused woman." he said smugly.

"We're gonna match your DNA to the DNA we collected during her rape exam." she said stepping up close to him, so close her face was practically touching his.

"You need to get out of my face bitch!" he said angrily to her.

"Or what?" she asked him smugly.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" he said.

She looked at him. Truth was Derek would be considered a hunk but he was a total prick. A prick whose ass Olivia wanted to nail to the wall. "Do you like to show women their place Derek?" she asked, awaiting his reply.

He was about to reply when the door swung open. Everyone looked over to see a man in a suit walk in quickly followed by Cragen. "I'm taking my client home until you can match his DNA. He has an alibi." the guy said before leading Derek out.

Olivia just looked at Cragen in complete shock. "Captain..?"

"I'm sorry Olivia there's nothing I can do. His alibi checks out. I think maybe you should talk to Emma again."

- - - - - - -

Olivia stormed into her apartment, purposely slamming the door shut. She hated perp's like Derek and she hated their scumbag lawyers just as much. She had a nauseating feeling that Derek was going to get away with raping Emma, something she just knew he was guilty of. He was just good at covering his tracks. There had been no cuts or any other damage to his knuckles which just led her to believe he had got someone else to beat Emma up.

"Fucking coward!" she cursed at him

She jumped a mile as the sound of her buzzer filled her tiny apartment. She walked over to it and punched the button. "Hello" she said coldly, "Hello" she said again upon getting no answer, "Stop wasting my time ass hole!" she cursed before walking away.

It began buzzing again, constant this time. With her gun still attached to her belt she stormed out of her apartment. Once outside her building she searched up and down; seeing nothing or no one suspicious; she walked over to her buzzer and pulled the cocktail stick that had been wedged in it out; like she hadn't seen that before.

Someone suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust her head forward, cracking it hard against the side of the building knocking her out. The person pulled out another cocktail stick out and wedged it into another person's buzzer. They wanted someone to find her. Then they quickly set off running.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**3 days earlier**

Elliot raced up the stairs and straight into Olivia's apartment. She was sat on the couch with a medic sat in front of her. The medic was patching up a cut on her forehead.

"Liv are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to come over." she said coldly.

"Will you try to persuade her she needs to come with me to the hospital?" the medic asked Elliot. He was having no luck trying to persuade her.

"I'm fine!" she protested.

"You need to be checked over!" the medic argued with her.

"For what I'm fine. I'm not going!" she said adamantly.

"If you start to feel dizzy or nauseous…" the medic began to say.

"I will go to the hospital…" she lied.

"You shouldn't be left alone." the medic informed her.

"I'll stay with her." Elliot offered.

She wasn't about to let him stay but if it meant getting rid of the medics she would go along with it for now. The medic nodded before closing up his bag. He had done all he could for an uncooperative Olivia.

Elliot showed the medics to the door, thanked them and agreed to try and convince her to go to the hospital. With them gone he walked back over to Olivia, who was sat holding an ice-pack against her forehead.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked her.

"If I did they would have slammed the back of my head against the wall, not the front." she said as she threw the ice-pack onto the coffee table and gently stroked the swelling around the ugly gash.

Elliot looked at her. She was being her usual defensive self after she had been injured. He hated seeing her like this because it was as if she was angry at herself for being vulnerable, for being human. She saw the way he was looking at her.

"It was probably just kids." she said.

"Yeah well I think it was Willis. You've obviously pissed him off." Elliot said to her.

She just looked at him. Truth was she knew she had pissed Willis off and she guessed he was responsible for her attack. "I'm going bed. I know you're not going to leave so just make yourself comfy on the couch, there are blankets in the closet." she said before she disappeared into the bathroom. She was too tired to spend hours trying to get him to leave her to be alone.

- - - - - -

The next day Olivia and Elliot were talking to Emma in the interview room. She was in hysterics. "I don't believe I ever went through with any of this. He's hurting you because you tried to help me and because you're not afraid of him." she said.

"We will give you protection from him." Olivia told her.

"You can't protect me. He will stop at nothing to get to me and if you're helping me he will stop at nothing to get to you. He will kill us both." she said, pausing for a brief moment, "You need as much protection from him as I do Olivia."

"Emma please don't worry about me. I will make sure he can't hurt you or anyone else anymore." she said.

"You can't stop him Olivia. No one can!" Emma replied as tears filled her eyes. "I have to go." she said quickly.

"Not without protection you can't" Elliot reminded her.

"Watch me." she said as she stormed out.

"Emma wait." Elliot said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body to a stop.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him. "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." she cried.

Elliot quickly let go of her wrist and recoiled his arm. He was overcome with guilt at how much he had obviously scared her. Emma had run off and Olivia was quickly following her. Elliot just stood there for a moment before he followed after them.

Out on the street Olivia was chasing after a speedy Emma. Olivia was trying to convince her to come back inside. Emma was barely listening to her; she was just trying to keep the small amount of distance between them.

"Emma please it isn't safe for you to be alone out here." Olivia pleaded. She was seriously considering arresting her but for what exactly what she wasn't sure. She stopped to check if she even had her cuffs.

Emma was suddenly running across the street. Olivia looked up as she heard tires screech and a black van pulled up next to Emma. The door opened and she was pulled inside. "Emma!" she yelled. Olivia grabbed her gun and ran into the street, supposedly to block the vans path.

She pointed her gun and yelled freeze to the driver but the van began speeding towards her, she managed to fire two shots before she was tackled to the pavement by Elliot just inches from being mowed down by the van. Ignoring the pain she quickly pushed him off her and pushed herself up. She limped into the street to catch the vans number plate but she never saw the taxi that clipped her, knocking her back to the floor hitting her head hard.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he ran over to her lifeless body.

- - - - - -

Elliot had fallen asleep outside her hospital room. He wasn't sleeping at night thanks to Eli teething and keeping him up all night crying, so the moment he sat down in the day his eyes kept drifting shut. He was suddenly woke up as Olivia limped out of her hospital room; fully dressed, but her shirt and trousers were torn from being thrown against the floor so many times.

"Miss! Miss you can't go you need to stay in for observations!" the young nurse yelled to her, knowing full well she was being ignored.

"I'm fine." Olivia said walking away from her.

Elliot got up and followed her. "You know you need to stay in." he said to her.

"Elliot will you do me a favor and shut the hell up, my head is killing me." she said coldly.

"See! Christ Olivia you were hit by a car!" he reminded her.

"Barley...besides it was you tackling me to the floor that did most of the damage." she lied but blaming anyone other than her own stupidity that she knew was really responsible.

"Oh well next time you're about to become a puddle of splattered Olivia on the road I'll just leave it happen." he said sarcastically. "You really are something else you know that?" he said brushing past her.

He was pissed off at how little she cared about her own safety; she really did have no idea just how important she was to other people and how much they needed her, people like him. She was his partner and his best friend; he would be nothing without her.

She could see how hurt he was and it made her feel even guiltier than she already did. "El I'm sorry, but they took Emma. I told her I would protect her and I let them take her and now she's probably dead." she said as tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall.

Elliot turned around and walked over to her. He carefully placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. "We'll get her back." he said.

Olivia nodded but she wasn't so sure.

- - - - - -

Olivia sprung up in bed as her phone rang. She looked at her clock, 3.45am. She quickly regretted moving as her stiff and aching body screamed out in pain. She picked her phone up and groggily answered. "Benson."

"_Liv its Elliot, Warner just got a call to a Jane Doe found in central park. She thinks its Emma." _

"I'll be right there." she said as she hurried out of bed and painfully pulled some clothes on.

- - - - - - -

Olivia gave the officer who held the tape up for her to duck under a quick smile then was met by Elliot. "Liv there's no point you going over there. I identified her. It's Emma." he said.

She had stopped but she had to see it for herself, so she didn't just feel like this was all some really bad nightmare. She walked over to the body that was covered by a simple white blood soaked sheet and that Warner was crouched over. "Olivia you don't need to see this honey." Melinda said to her.

Olivia just gave her a look that said 'show me'. Melinda reluctantly pulled the sheet back. Olivia took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling as she looked down at Emma's lifeless body. Her eyes were wide open in fear, there was blood over her and bruises everywhere. There was a deep vicious looking slit where her throat should have been. Olivia felt tears burning her eyes. She looked away and Melinda took it as a cue to cover the body again.

Olivia wanted to say something but all she could do was shake her head. She turned on her heels and began walking off. "Liv wait." Elliot said as he followed her.

As she realized he was following her she took off running, it caused every inch of her body pain to do so but she was about to throw up and she wanted to be as far away from the others to do so.

Once she was safely out of sight from them she ducked behind a bush and emptied what little contents there was in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell onto a nearby bench and sobbed.

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine…well some of them are. Oh well.**

**Chapter 4**

**2 days earlier**

As Olivia walked into the squad room she felt all eyes on her. She knew what people would be thinking; what she was thinking; that she was a complete failure. Little did she know no one was thinking that they were all just really concerned for her.

She slumped down at her desk and immediately turned her computer on. She couldn't help but jump as Elliot walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Her other arm was up in a sling; it was in a lot of pain: just like her other injuries. Everything felt sore this morning but she wasn't about to complain. Emma was dead and it was her fault.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her.

"What?' she asked him. Her head wasn't registering anything so far today.

"Not good ha?" he said taking note of her behaviour.

"El was there something you wanted?" she asked him quite coldly.

Elliot just shook his head then walked over to his chair. Olivia sighed then turned back to her computer until someone threw her mail down on the desk. She picked it up, not bothering to check if Elliot had any; like she would normally do. She noticed one letter in particular. She opened it up and pictures of a battered, bloodied and naked Emma fell out onto her desk. She noticed them but her eyes were concentrating more on the letter.

'_It's your fault she's dead Olivia._

_You should have heard how she cried and blamed you_

_How will you live knowing you're the reason she's dead?_

_How's your head feeling?_

_You're next!_'

Olivia pushed herself up from her desk and limped up to the crib. Elliot quickly got up and took a look at the letter and the pictures before he quickly followed her. He got in there just in time to see her slam her fist into the wall, leaving a smudge of blood. He watched as she put her hands over her face and cried into them. Unable to take it anymore he walked right over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding one hand on the back of her head as he guided it to lean on him. He kissed her lovingly on the top of her head as he continued to hold her.

"She looked so scared Elliot." she cried.

"I know." he said sensitively. There was no point lying to her and telling her she probably felt nothing because a blind man would have been able to see the fear plastered on Emma's face.

"I want to get him for what he did to her." she told him, looking up at him so he knew just how serious and determined she was now.

- - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot both stormed into Derek's club. They walked straight over to where he was sat; in the VIP area with two of his strippers on either side of him. It was in the middle of the day so the place was pretty much deserted, except for the few perverts who spent all day and night in there.

"Move it ladies." Olivia ordered.

"It's okay then can stay. If you wanna sit with me Detective Benson you can sit right here." he said as he grabbed his crotch.

"Don't you know Derek you have to have something there for me to be able to sit on it!" Olivia said smugly.

Derek glared at her. "Fuck off." he told the girls either side of him. They both got up and walked off. "You look like hell." Derek said to Olivia.

"I look a hell of a lot better than Emma does right now. You wanna tell us what happened to her?" she replied.

"Why what's wrong with that lying bitch now?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb Derek. She's dead and we just know that you're involved." Elliot said.

"I didn't kill anybody." He said.

"No you're too much of a fucking coward you have to get someone else to do it." Olivia snapped at him.

He stood up and walked right over to her. Elliot stepped closer to them ready for if he tried anything. "We'll see who's a fucking coward." Derek said. "So unless you two have a warrant get the hell out of my club."

Olivia continued to glare at him. She wasn't backing down no matter how much he tried to intimidate her. Derek just smiled at her. He then puckered his lips up as if to give her kiss; if they had been an inch closer he would have kissed her straight on the lips. Olivia swung her arm out to hit him, but Elliot quickly pulled her back.

"He's not worth it Liv." Elliot said as he dragged her away from Derek and towards the exit.

"Bye Liv." Derek said, purposely using the nickname he had just heard Elliot use.

- - - - - - -

Elliot pulled up outside Olivia's apartment and shut the engine off and looked at her. She looked so hurt and so guilty it broke his heart. She was his partner and his best friend and he hated seeing her like this.

"Thanks El." she said as she climbed out of the car.

Elliot quickly jumped out and began following her.

"Elliot I said no to protective detail because I don't want someone following my every movement." she said defensively.

"I just wanna make sure you get in your apartment then I'll leave." he said.

As they got closer to her building they both noticed a small bunch of flowers lying on the steps. There was a card propped up by them with Olivia's name clearly wrote on it. Olivia carried on towards it but Elliot stopped and had a casual look around. He noticed a black van parked a little up the road. His head suddenly screamed at him that something wasn't right.

"Liv put them down!" he yelled at her before knocking them out of her hands and pulling her away from them. There were loud shots followed by the sound of glass smashing. Elliot pushed Olivia to the floor and lay protectively over her as the van continued driving past still firing at them, missing them but smashing all the windows on the ground floor of her building.

Once the van was out of sight Elliot rolled off Olivia and they both looked at the shot up building. The once quiet night was filled with barking dogs, car alarms, and people inside the building screaming. Elliot looked at Olivia, she looked in complete shock. They both silently prayed no one had been hurt.

**TBC**

**One more chapter and then it will continue on after the events of the first chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**1 day earlier**

Thankfully no one had been killed in the shoot out. A few people had been injured and the building was a mess; which in all meant Olivia's neighbours and landlord had another reason to dislike her.

She had spent the night in the cribs. Elliot had ended up staying in there too and Olivia was now listening in to a call in which she guessed Kathy was yelling at Elliot for not coming home.

"Okay baby. I know Kath I'm sorry. I will be home tonight. Yeah I promise. See you soon. Give Eli a kiss from me. Bye." he said before finally being able to hang up.

"Trouble's at home?" Olivia asked him.

"Nothing I can't handle." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him although she felt like doing the total opposite. Right now it would have suited her just fine to go hide under some rock and not come out till this whole mess was over with but she couldn't do that; she wouldn't do that to Emma. She was gonna get Derek for what he had done if it was the last thing she did.

- - - - - -

As the day passed by slowly Elliot noticed the slower Olivia got. He could tell she was in pain, but he knew her well enough to know that she would never admit it. He opened one of his desks drawers and pulled out some aspirin and reached over and put them down on her desk. She smiled and happily took some. "I don't suppose you have just got a brand new body for me in that drawer?" she asked him with a smile.

It was the first real smile he had seen from her in days and it was one of the few jokes she had cracked recently. "No sorry I must have misplaced that." he joked back.

She smiled then looked at the time on her watch. It was late and there was only them two in the squad room. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" she asked him.

"I suppose." he said unenthusiastically. "I just thought that after Eli was born things would go back to how they were when Kathy and I were younger and Maureen had just been born but it's not. We're just housemates who have a baby together and…I'm sorry I shouldn't be whining about this to you. You have your own stuff going on."

"El you're not just my partner you're my best friend and you've also saved my life a few times in the last few days. I think I kind of owe you a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks. Although I won't be crying." he said laughing.

"Okay your choice." she said, also laughing.

His cell phone suddenly started to ring. Caller ID told him it was Kathy. "You still staying here tonight?" he asked Olivia.

"Yeah." she replied. Where else did she have to go?

"Why don't you stay at our place? You can stay in Maureen's old room." he offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she said.

"Come on. Besides Eli wants to see his godmother." he said, knowing that mentioning her role in Eli's life would twist her arm. Her smiling told him she was staying.

- - - - - -

Olivia followed Elliot in as he walked through to the kitchen where Kathy was stood at the cooker. Eli was sat in his highchair playing with some noisy baby toys. The moment he saw his father he squealed with delight. Elliot danced over to him and pulled him out of his high chair before throwing him up in the air and catching him a few times before giving his giggling son a kiss on his soft blonde hair.

Olivia watched them as she walked over to Kathy. "You want any help?" she offered.

"No thanks Olivia I just about got it covered I think." Kathy said and smiled.

Olivia loved the way Kathy managed to cook, clean and be a mother and a wife and then work as a nurse. Kathy was an inspiration to her. She envied her, great house, great kids, and a great husband. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Elliot placed Eli in her arms.

Eli put his chubby little hands on her face and looked at her with a great big smile. "Hello handsome. Do you still remember me?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding, he'd never forget you. You saved his life, and mine." Kathy said smiling at Olivia.

"It was nothing." she said modestly. Eli rested his head against her chest and held onto her shirt as he began to drift off to sleep. He was all ready in his baby pajamas and had been fed, changed and was all ready for bed.

"Would you mind putting him to bed Elliot?" Kathy asked.

"I'll do it." Olivia offered

Elliot nodded, happy to let her play mom tonight. He walked over to them and stroked his sons head and gave him a kiss. "G'night buddy." he said to him.

"Night sweetie." Kathy said as she too gave him a kiss.

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and carried Eli upstairs. As she walked along the corridor she couldn't help but look at all the pictures of the Stabler clan. There were loads of the kids at different ages and at different times of the year; Christmas, summer vacations, birthdays. It made her happy to see it but it also made her a little sad. She never had summer vacations nor did she really celebrate her birthday, most years she just prayed people would forget; and Christmas consisted of her sitting at home alone with a microwaveable turkey-dinner meal. She didn't get up early to open presents and bored by family movies she was usually in bed asleep by nine. If she couldn't work that is. The last few years she had stayed at the precinct till the whole day was over with.

She came to the nursery and walked in only to be met by more pictures. It made her smile to see one of her holding Eli at the hospital on the day of his birth. She still had nightmares about that day, thinking about if she had done something wrong and ended up being responsible for both Eli and Kathy's deaths.

She was so busy gently swaying with Eli and looking at the pictures that she never heard Elliot come up behind her. "You planning on holding him all night, because he would happily let you." he said.

She just smiled at him, "He won't let go of my shirt and I don't want to wake him up." she told him, it was half truthful.

"Yeah I got a trick that works every time." Elliot said. He grabbed one of Olivia's hands and put it under Eli's little foot. "Tickle him." he said.

"That's cruel he's sleeping." she protested.

"Just do it."

Knowing Elliot knew best she did. Eli fidgeted about and let his grip on her shirt go before nestling back against her and going back of to dreamland. Olivia just smiled, amazed at how cute he was. She walked over to his crib and laid him down in it before pulling the blankets over him and fixing a little blue bear next to him. She couldn't resist the urge to stroke his head. His hair was so soft. "He's so perfect." she thought out loud.

"Just like his daddy." Elliot said.

"You're so vain." Olivia replied.

"Come on Carly Simon foods ready." Elliot joked.

- - - - - -

After they had eaten they sat around the dining table for hours just talking about all sorts, mainly the kids when they were little. Well past midnight Olivia decided her aching body needed sleep so Elliot showed her up to Maureen's room. It was a nice room with a great big double bed in the middle.

"You gonna be okay?" Elliot asked her.

"Actually do you have a night-light." she asked him, looking and sounding serious.

Elliot just looked at her.

"I'm kidding." she said as she broke out into a smile, "I'll be fine. Now go to bed."

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the side of her head, quickly taking in the smell of her shampoo. "Night Liv." he said as he walked out.

She smiled and watched as he left, then she turned to the bed. It looked incredibly comfortable, but she doubted that she would sleep. She hardly ever slept anymore.

**TBC**

**Not a very eventful chapter but the next involves the car crash so that will be pretty action packed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is the start of the first chapter of this story. Then you'll finally find out what's happened to Olivia. **

**The part in italics is a flashback and is the start of the chase from the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**The chase**

_After breakfast Elliot and Olivia had left the house and decided to pick up coffee for everyone on their way to the precinct. As they stood at the counter waiting for their order they just chatted about the previous night. "My son looks good on you." Elliot said to her._

"_He's amazing." Olivia said. _

"_You're gonna make a great mom you know." he said to her._

"_Okay lets stop talking now before this gets too deep." she said quickly._

_Elliot smiled and looked around the coffee shop. He suddenly became aware of a few men who were sat in the corner watching him and Olivia. If it wasn't for the current situation he would have just assumed they were eyeing up his partner like most men did when he was out with her; all thinking she was Elliot's and all wishing they were him._

"_Elliot" Olivia said as she saw them looking at her too._

"_I see em." he said casually not wanting to draw attention. _

_He took her hand in his and put her in front of him as he guided her out of the coffee shop. Out on the street they practically began running. Elliot looked back and when the men saw them further up the street then took off running, chasing them._

"_Go Olivia, GO!" he ordered._

_They both ran right up to their car and jumped in the moment it was unlocked. Elliot pulled out and began speeding up the street, he looked in his mirror only to see a black van now chasing him. "Shit!" he cursed._

_Olivia turned around and saw the van following. "Elliot they're following us." Olivia said, panic evident in her voice._

"_I know, hold on." he said before he made a sharp turn, knowing the van was following them._

Olivia was woken up from her daze as he was thrown to the floor. She had no idea how long she had been out. In fact she had been out for the best part of a day, Derek had wondered if she would ever wake up. Her whole body cried out in pain and it seemed curling up into a tight fetal position helped with the pain somewhat.

"Look at you now Olivia, down on the floor with the rest of the rats." Derek said to her, seeing she was finally awake.

His voice was loud and echoed about her head. She didn't respond she just tried to concentrate of breathing in hopes of managing the excruciating pain she was in. Derek walked up to her and kicked her hard, practically skipping into the blow for extra force. It flipped her onto her back.

She placed her hand over her ribs where most of the kick had done the damage. Derek stood above her before quickly falling to his knees but so he was straddling her. His heavy body added more pain to hers. She tried to push him off her with her one arm. Her other; already injured arm; was clearly dislocated and just hung limp next to her body.

She was in too much pain to plead with him, not that she was sure she would anyway, but she wanted him off her, so even with what little good it did she continued trying to push him off her.

He grabbed her dislocated arm and pulled on it. She screamed as pain like she'd never felt shot through her whole body. She rarely cried but now she couldn't help it. Every inch of her body cried out in pain.

"You're not so tough now are you." he mocked.

"Get off me!" she cried.

"Yea I'm gunna because you are covered in blood and I want to be able to see what I'm fucking. I don't want some blood covered babe underneath me now do I?" he said as he kissed her on her neck, one of the few places where there wasn't any blood.

He climbed off her and clicked his fingers; suddenly two guys pulled her up off the floor. She cried out in pain as they fixed a chain around her wrists. One of them then pulled on the chain and she was lifted into a standing position practically dangling from her arms. Derek walked over to her and pulled out a knife and began slicing off her clothes, pulling them away in bits and pieces.

Olivia watched as one of the guys stood behind Derek holding up a hosepipe, aiming it right at her. Another stood by a tap where the hose was fixed up to. She looked down at her body her clothes where gone and she stood there in nothing but her birth day suit. The guys around the warehouse where she was being held began to wolf whistle at her and shouted comments admiring her body, even as battered as it was.

Derek smiled and admired her body too. "You're gonna be fun." he said to her as he trailed his knuckles over her toned stomach. She tired to move away but instantly regretted it as her arm was pulled at by the cold chains keeping her up.

Derek stepped aside. "Do it." he said to the guy with the hosepipe.

Olivia was suddenly hit by freezing cold water. The force hit her body hard and the pain and shock of just how cold the water was made her gasp and try desperately to get a breath, upon getting none she began to cry, and then bit her lip and tried to bare it but it was truly awful. It just didn't seem to end and her body was fast becoming numb. Something she didn't actually mind too much.

"That's enough." Derek said.

The guy at the tap turned the water off. Derek walked over to Olivia. Her whole body was shaking violently and she was still trying to get a breath. Derek admired her body again, now he could see it through the blood. He licked his lips and it made her want to punch him.

He stepped right up close to her and put his hands round her waist as if to get used to her body and the feel of it. She could feel him against her. The SOB was already hard as a rock. "Get her down." he said.

One of the guys unclipped the chain and she immediately dropped to the floor, groaning in pain as she hit the hard floor. Derek reached down and picked her up. She wanted to struggle but her body was still numb from the freezing cold water. She began to fall in and out of unconsciousness.

- - - - - -

When she finally woke up she was on something soft which she knew meant a bed. Suddenly she felt Derek drop down on top of her. As the reality of the inevitable hit her, she had to fight not to cry. She shut her eyes tight, keeping the tears back. The feel of Derek's rough hands on her body made her skin want to crawl right off her body.

"You're so hot." he panted as he kissed her neck.

Still she kept her eyes shut. She felt him fix himself above her. Seeing her opportunity she kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. He groaned in pain and she immediately got up and began a running limp thing that she knew may have looked funny if she hadn't been so scared.

She hadn't got very far when Derek's fist met with the back of her head. She fell to the floor, not unconscious but she was left pretty out of it. He purposely pulled her up by her dislocated arm, making her scream in pain again.

"I hope you scream like that during sex." he growled. He was turned on by her attempts to escape, he loved to have control. Emma had tried to take it by leaving him so he had took it right back from her.

He practically dropped Olivia down onto the dusty mattress again. He dropped down onto her again pinning her wrists together and holding them down in one very tight and painful grip. He forced her legs apart and then knelt on her legs to keep them that way. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed at her between her legs, moaning with satisfaction as he plunged two fingers into her.

Having him do this to her was bad enough so she was dreading him doing anything else to her. She could hear him panting into her ear like some sort of dog. Suddenly his pants were smothered by the sounds of gunshots and yelling. He pushed himself up off her and tired to make a run for a door, but Elliot suddenly walked in pointing his gun at Derek, his other arm was up in a sling and he looked like hell and as pissed off as a raging bull.

**TBC**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been great.**

**(Part in italics is a flashback thingy)**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU then I don't own them.**

**Chapter 7**

_Elliot stood there glaring at Derek. He looked over to where he saw a mattress. He saw Olivia's naked form lying on it and he could hear her whimpering in pain. He felt like shit after the crash and could only imagine she felt at least three times worse than he did; she had old wounds and most likely new ones as well as ones form the crash. Elliot knew Derek liked to use his fists on women, or at least get other people to do it._

"_You ever fucked her before? If not you should she's great…" Derek said, taunting Elliot, "…So soft, I slid into her like a hot knife into butter." he continued._

_Derek's whole body was thrown back as Elliot fired a shot straight into his arm. He wanted to kill him, nothing would have gave him more pleasure but he figured Olivia would want to kick his ass some as soon as she could so he was gonna make sure Derek was alive so she could._

_Derek was lying on the floor clutching his arm. Elliot walked over to him and kicked him onto his front. Derek cried out in pain as his arm continued to bleed. "It doesn't hurt that much." Elliot said knowingly, he had his own bullet hole in his arm._

_Because of his wound he found it slightly awkward tying to cuff Derek. The moment he had he stood up and kicked Derek hard. He loved hearing the grunts and groans he made as he felt pain. Elliot kicked him again harder than before. Derek continued to whimper. "You're not so tough." Elliot said._

_He turned and ran over to Olivia she was curled up into a ball. She didn't want Elliot seeing her exposed the way she was. He pulled his coat off, letting it slide down the only arm it was holding on by, it had simply been hooked over his other shoulder. He had been told to wait by the cars out front but when he had spotted the small door he had gone straight for it._

"_Liv." he said as he draped his coat over her. "Liv can you hold on around my neck?" he asked. She didn't answer him, but she nodded slightly._

"_Okay honey, hold on." he said as he leaned over her. She wrapped her arm around his neck, but left the other resting across her front, it was too painful to move it. Elliot could clearly see it was dislocated. Using his un-injured arm he scooped her up, managing to support most of her weight in that arm. She was very light so he managed okay. He had his other arm hooked under her legs and just ignored the pain as he carried her out, his coat securely fixed around her._

_As he carried her out of the building she buried her face against his chest as the bright light hurt her eyes. As she heard voices she tightened her hold around his neck. "It's okay Liv." he assured her._

"_Jesus, Elliot where did you find her?" Cragen yelled as he ran up to them. _

_Elliot looked around and watched as officers piled the men from the warehouse into the back of a big riot van. "She was in some room back there." he told him. "Derek's in there." he continued._

_Fin came over to him and realizing it must have been causing him pain to hold onto Liv he stepped over to take her. "Hey Liv hold onto me baby girl I'm gonna take you over to the ambulance." he said._

_Knowing enough to know her partner was carrying her even when he was injured she let Fin take hold of her. Elliot fixed his coat over her naked body. Making sure nothing was exposed that she wouldn't want to be. "Watch her arm. I think it's dislocated." Elliot said._

"_I got her" Fin assured him. Elliot followed close by as Fin carried her over to the ambulance. He climbed inside and put her down on the trolley. Elliot quickly climbed in and sat down by her side. Fin reached up and grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. "I'll let you ride with her." Fin said to Elliot. "See you at the hospital Liv. Hold in there girl." he said with a smile before he jumped out and waited for the medic to climb in before he shut the doors. _

_Elliot took hold of his partners hand and held onto it as the ambulance began to make its way to the hospital. The medic touched her shoulder, trying to examine the swelling and obvious dislocation. Olivia screamed in pain, just at the medics light touch. She wasn't a wimp but she was in absolute agony._

"_I'm gunna sedate her to help with the pain." the medic said to Elliot. _

_Elliot just nodded knowing it was the kindest thing that could be done for her right now. He held onto her hand and watched as she watched him, before her eyes finally fell shut as the sedative worked its way through her system._

- - - - - -

Olivia swung her apartment door open and saw her partner stood there holding a six pack of beers and a pizza. He also had a box of chocolates pressed under his arm. "I thought I should come make sure you had some supplies. Plus Kathy reminded me that you probably didn't feel up to cooking. She wants you to come round tomorrow night so she can cook you a proper meal." he said.

"I'll be there." Olivia said taking the pizza box from him. "How's your arm doing?" she asked him. It had been almost three weeks since the crash and everything else and they were both quick healers although they still had a way to go to reach perfect health.

"Great. How's yours?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Fine I suppose." she said with another smile. "Are you staying for a beer?" she asked him.

"Yea." he said without hesitation.

- - - - - -

They sat watching a Knicks game as they shared the pizza and drank the beers. "So are you feeling okay?" Elliot asked her.

She had been waiting for this, "Yes Elliot I'm fine. I'm not going to have a mental breakdown, I'm not going to turn into a drunk and no I am not going to start acting like a super hero. I'm good…really. Huang and I have been talking and I'm great." she answered. She knew he was asking her was she okay after the whole ordeal and the truth was that she was okay.

She hated the fact that Elliot had thought she had been raped by Derek but she quickly told him that it was mostly just fondling, as horrible as that had been, but that she was thankful it hadn't been any worse which she knew it would have been if Elliot and the others hadn't got there when they did.

She couldn't wait to watch Derek get sent down as well as his guys but other than that she was doing just fine. She did want to get back to work though, but that was a big no no until her arm had healed a bit better; just like the case was for Elliot, but they both hoped to be back by next week.

- - - - - -

After the game Elliot decided it was time he should be getting home. Olivia had fallen asleep at some point during the game so as he quietly got up he placed the blanket from off of the back of the couch over her. He shut the TV off and turned the lamp next to her off her. He brushed her hair back from off her face and gave her a quick kiss on her temple. "Good to have you back partner." he said before he walked out, leaving her to sleep.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. **


End file.
